dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Projects
Note - Will include a short guide in the future on how to update each of the projects. A list of projects currently active on the Wiki, if you want to start tackling something and need a more thorough explanation, message Gravestorm or Saiftey. If you cannot get ahold of them, then speak to Revil-Nunor. __TOC__ Useful links: * Internal links - Various helpful internal links. * External links - Various helpful external links. * Pages that need work - List of pages which need tweaking, sorted by what needs to be tweaked. * Dofus:Renames - List of pages which need a rename. * - Editing help for starters. * Dofus:Templates - List of all dofus Wiki page templates. * - Type a page's name to see on what pages it is used, useful for renaming. =Available Projects= Tree (0/18 completed) * Update all Trees locations on the Lumberjack/Gathering page such as Ash Tree locations that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Ash ** Incarnam ** Astrub ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Chestnut ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Walnut ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Oak ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Maple ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain Flowers and plants (0/11 completed) * Update all Alchemist/Gathering pages such as Nettle Flower/plant locations that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Nettle ** Incarnam ** Astrub ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Sage ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Wild Mint ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Five-Leaf Clover ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Freyesque Orchid ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain Fish (0/21 completed) * Update all Fisherman/Gathering pages such as Gudgeon Fish locations that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Gudgeon (fish) ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Trout (fish) ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Kittenfish (fish) ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Ediem Carp (fish) ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain Cereal (0/12 completed) * Update all Farmer/Gathering pages such as Wheat (plant) Cereal locations that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Malt ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Wheat ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Rye ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Barley ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Oats ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Flax ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Hop ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain * Hemp ** Amakna - Scaraleaf Plain Mines(0/31 completed) * Update all Mine page such as Mine:-1,-42 so the correct number of ores are shown (and if possible a small map be made) mines that have been checked to 2.30 update; Pet (45~52/99~110 completed) * Update all Pet pages such as Nomoon Pets that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Air Bwak * Angora Bow Meow * Atooin * Baby Crowdzilla * Bilby * Black Bow Wow * Black Dragoone * Black Quaquack * Black Tiwabbit (pet) * Bloalak * Blokus * Bloody Koalak (pet) * Blue Piwin * Bontick * Borbat * Bow Meow * Bow Wow * Bowzai * Bracarina * Brindled Bow Wow * Brindled Minifoux * Brockheart * Bulbisou * Bulbutting * Bworky * Crocodyl (pet) * Cromagmunk (pet) * Cromigmite * Croum * Earth Bwak * Eliom * El Scarador (pet) * Feanor * Fire Bwak * Fosfor * Friendrake * Frozen Tofu (pet) * Gerbean * Ghast * Ginger Bow Meowette * Gobtubby * Golden Dragoone * Grauler * Green Piwin * Groogler * Gupin * Homlett * Mastostroke * Platypus * Quaquack * Tanuk * Tatouh * Water Bwak These pets have been updated to current known info, but still may require cleanup (obtaining etc.) Monster (1/26 completed) * Update all Monster pages such as Asse Sea Island Monsters (Archmonsters not included) to include the new statsrow and dropboxes and to display all their current drops. Monster pages that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Swamp Monsters Resource (10/62 completed) * Update all Resource pages such as Dye Resource pages that have been checked to 2.30 update; * Preparation * Tail * Leather * Mushroom * Wing * Egg * Carapace * Wool * Dye * Shell Usable Item (0/33 completed) * Update all Usable Item pages such as Beer Usable Item pages that have been checked to 2.30 update; Other (Advanced) * Merge Build pages (e.g. Ecaflip/Strength 1, Ecaflip/Strength 2, Ecaflip/Strength 3, etc. into a single Ecaflip/Strength) * Link all area pages/categories together to the main area. * Make a template for Set pages i.e. Gobball Set * Fix up the Set page, either DPL or Prettytable (undecided)